My Dark Hero
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Jason's Todd's life was short, and it affected much more Bruce's life. It affected her's as well. Annalena Morgan, or Lena for short was affected the most out of everyone. Watch as life goes on for her, having lost a dear friend, one she loved more than anything and then has him brought back to her, especially when he has his own agenda, can she be able to save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY DC CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED EXCEPT FOR MY OWN FANMADE CHARACTERS. I WATCHED BATMAN UNDER THE RED HOOD EARLIER AND FELT BAD FOR JASON, BUT LOVED HIM AS A BOY AND AS THE RED HOOD. PLUS HE'S JUST HOT. I'LL ADMIT IT, *BLUSH*, SO I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY FOR HIM. LET'S FACE IT, ANIMATED CHARACTERS ARE HOT, JUST LOOK AT JACK FROST FORM RoTG. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The New Recruit

 **NO POV.**

It was a normal night in Gotham for a few people. For some this could mean staying at home for a night in, or having friends over, for some with the doors locked, it was still Gotham after all. For others it would be another charity or high class social event with snootiest of the high class. For a certain few, it meant patrolling the city for the scum of Gotham, and for one it meant the first step to the rest of her life…

A young boy, about age thirteen, in red, yellow and green looked down from a gargoyle statue to a robbery at a grand opening of a museum, an older man, between his thirties and forties, in black and grey stood next to me. The young boy looked up to the older figure, who nodded. With that, the two leapt into action.

From a higher point a girl watched the two. She was twelve, with black hair and kind eyes, but as she watched them, she couldn't help but smile. She watched them head to the museum, and leapt from the building she stood on and to the roof of the museum, being sure to avoid the hole that the young boy had made when he jumped through the glass. She had to wonder, how did he do that without getting and cuts or scratches? She shook her head and looked back to the action.

"You guys having a party?" the boy asked as he kicked two of the Riddler's men in the face, and tripped up another with marbles, then landed.

"Guess our invite got lost." he concluded.

"It's over Riddler." the man in black stated.

The Riddler tried to make a run for it, but the young boy went after him. One of the Riddler's men who wasn't out had trip to trip the boy up with a lengthened cable, but failed. To the girl's surprise, the boy sliced the cable before it went taut.

After, we cut the Riddler off, stepping in front of his path, and spoke.

"Riddle me this, what's green and purple, but covered in red and yellow?" he asked.

The Riddler went to attack him, but missed and kicked down by the boy and to the floor. The boy jumped from the stairs and landed on him, no doubt breaking some ribs from that jump.

"You, when I land on you sorry butt." he finished.

The young girl giggled softly and covered her mouth. She had to admit, he was funny and kinda cute. She blushed to herself, and watched as the two below her took care of the rest of the Riddler's men, and left before the cops got there. They went on patrolling, and the girl trailed behind them. Close, but out of sight.

She was a very different kind of girl.

She came from a family business of spies on her dad's side, and her mother was the sister of Bruce Wayne, needless to say she knew her uncle was Batman, and wanted to live up the family's secret legacies, even more so after her father was killed on a mission. And she had just downright fallen in love with The Arts. Hey, even spy/heroes need a day job she would tell herself.

After finding out about her uncle Bruce being Batman, she trained to become the heroine she was today. Her heroine name was Mocking Jay.

It was interesting what a freak accident with a short circuiting microphone in your hand and accidental electrocution could to one's voice. It cause her to be able to add and emit a siren like lull to her voice. She could also use an ability she had called Opera Voice, which allowed her to let out a supersonic high C and/or scream that could cause some real damage. Besides that, she was also a very experienced martial artist in many different kinds of martial arts. Going to a top secret all-girls school for spies could do that.

She continued to follow them. She glanced at the older man and caught the sliver of a smile on his face as he glanced at her for a nanosecond. She knew that he could tell she was there, but that was okay. He was Batman after all, as well as her uncle, and he had promised her mother that if anything went wrong, he would protect Lena. Even so, she was a trained spy and still being trained, so she could definitely handle herself.

She smiled as she followed them back to the Bat Cave undetected and watched as the younger boy trained. She watched from the very top cliff in the Bat Cave and didn't look away when the older man came to her side.

"So?" he asked.

"He's good." she stated, still not looking away.

"Glad you think so." he replied.

"But he wouldn't be able to beat me." she replied.

"Don't worry, you'll get you chance out there before you know it, don't be in a rush. Trust me." her uncle stated, patting her head.

The girl continued to look on, a small smile gracing her lips. She couldn't wait for the day when she meet him in person…

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER.**

The young boy, now age fourteen, and older man had just arrived back at the Bat Cave after a night of patrolling. Just then, a new voice appeared.

"Wow, this place has changed a bit. I like the new set up Bats." the girl stated.

The boy sprang into action. He delivered a series on kicks and punches that the girl easily blocked, then side stepped him and put him in a head lock. The girl smiled and spoke.

"Not too shabby, of course, I would beat you." the girl stated.

"Alright, that's enough Lena. Let him go." the older man stated.

"Fine." she stated, and let the boy go, easily dodging a kick meant for her face.

"Must you all ways be so rowdy when proving yourself, Miss Morgan?" a new voice asked.

They turned to see Alfred Pennyworth standing there and setting down a tray with hot chocolate on it.

"Alfred!" the girl exclaimed and ran up and hugged him.

"Nice to see you again as well, Miss Lena." he stated.

"I can't believe how long it's been. Have you been keeping them out of trouble?" the girl asked.

"As best I can." he replied.

Lena looked back to Batman and smiled then ran over and hugged him.

"I didn't forget about you, Bats. It's been a while." Lena stated.

Jason looked at the scene, not believing what he was seeing.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" he asked.

"In the morning we can discuss everything, but for now, introductions are in order. Jason, this is Annalena Morgan, or as she would prefer, Lena. I'm supervising her training while she's here. Lena, this is Jason Todd, the new Robin. We'll talk more in the morning. For now we all need to sleep." Bruce stated.

"Okay. Nice to officially meet you, Jason. Night Alfred, Uncle Bruce." Lena stated, walking off, grabbing a cup of hot chocolate.

"Uncle!?" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah. What, he didn't tell you?" Lena asked laughing softly, making an unusual feeling stir in his stomach.

He looked to Bruce who just started to walk towards his own room, taking a cup of hot chocolate.

"In the morning." Bruce stated, before going to show Lena where her room was.

Jason was left standing there, before going to his own room. As he laid in bed his thoughts went to Lena, and he felt the weird feeling come back and his face slightly flush. He looked at the ceiling, then decided that after what had just happened he needed some sleep.

He would just have to wait until morning to find out what was going on.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We'll Get Along Just Fine

 **THE NEXT MORNING.**

The next morning, Jason woke up, showered, brushed his teeth and headed down stairs so that he could talk to Bruce about what had happened the other night.

After all, he had a right to know what was going on and who the girl who claimed to be Bruce's niece was…didn't he?

As he descended the stairs he saw Bruce. Sniffing the air he smiled and spoke as they neared the kitchen.

"Alfred does know how to make a great breakfast." he stated.

"While that is true, Master Jason, I am not the one cooking breakfast. It seems that someone beat me to it." Alfred said from behind them.

As they entered the kitchen, they heard music and stopped in the doorway, as they watched Lena making omelets on separate skillets, as she sang and slightly danced and bopped to the music and sing to it.

 _A little bit of rum in my tummy, yum yum  
Must shake it up, and dance like a dummy, dumb dumb  
He kissed me and he called me his babe  
Asked me to stay  
How could I turned that away?  
Don't judge, it was made late  
I had a lot to drink  
But I was only being safe_

Jason watched as she sang and flipped both omelets simultaneously in the air off the skillets spun around and caught them again perfectly.

 _Don't act like you haven't been there  
7 A.M. with the bed head  
Everyone knows it's the walkashame_

 _My daddy knows I'm a good girl  
We all make mistakes in the drunk world  
Everyone here's on the walkashame_

 _Don't act like you haven't been there  
7 A.M. with the bed head  
Everyone knows it's the walkashame_

 _I said a walk, a walk  
Do the walk, the walk, oh walk  
Do the walk, the walk, walk walk  
It's the walkashame!_

As the music went out, she tapped her iPod which had been plugged into a speaker and stopped the next song from playing. As she finished the breakfast, she noticed the three males watching her.

"Good morning Uncle Bruce, Alfred…Jason." she said smirking while saying Jason's name.

He looked taken aback but quickly put up an unfazed look.

Lena simply smiled and put the last bit of breakfast on the table. She had not only made omelets for everyone, but potato wedges, toast, blueberry muffins, and sliced fruit. There were also pitchers of juice and milk.

"I hope you boys are hungry. Oh, and Alfred, I hope you don't mind me already taking care of your work today. I know that Uncle Bruce keeps you busy. I figured you deserve a day off." Lena stated smiling.

"As always, you have a heart of gold, Miss Morgan." Alfred stated smiling.

"No problem, now let's eat. I'm starving." Lena stated.

They sat down and began to eat, all the while, Jason stared, trying to figure out who this girl really was, besides what she had said so far.

"You might want to take a picture, but even then, you'd never be able to figure me out." she stated.

Jason's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, before looking down at his food and taking a bite.

"We should probably explain." Bruce stated.

Jason looked to Bruce for his explanation.

"Jason, this is my niece, Annalena Morgan. She'll be staying with us for a while as well as helping us on patrol." Bruce stated calmly.

"Since when do we need help?" Jason asked, his mouth full.

"Master Jason, swallow before speaking!" Alfred stated sternly.

" 'Orry, Alfred." Jason stated with his mouth still stated with a full mouth before swallowing.

Lena laughed softly, making Jason blush lightly once again.

"To answer your question, I'm here to learn as well. Besides attending the Jillian Academy here in Gotham, which is an all girls school for the future spies and agents of the world, I'm here to get Uncle Bruce's help in honing my other abilities, ones you'll no doubt see in the near future." she stated.

"You're a spy?" Jason asked in a tone that stated he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, it's one way I know your full name in Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd, or how you've been Robin for three years now. It how I stole your wallet as you walked in." she stated, holding up his wallet, and throwing it to him.

He looked at her like she had two heads and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I have no reason to hate you, so you're not on my bad side, you just have to make sure you stay off my bad side. Think you can do that?" she asked with a smirk.

"Just as long as you do the same." Jason replied.

Lena smiled.

"You know, I think we're going to get along just fine." Lena stated.

"Yeah, me too." Jason stated smirking.

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Things had been going smoothly. It hadn't taken Lena long to work well with Jason, and as she'd said, he had seen her use her vocal abilities and was glad not to be on the receiving end. She was pretty incredible. Or at least, Jason thought so. But it was nothing more than in a friends kind of way. Right?

At the moment they were without Batman fighting off Poison Ivy in one of the central greenhouses of Gotham. Giving the green clad villainess a good kick to the face, she jumped back and let loose a high C scream, temporarily deafening her.

"Jason, give me a boost!" she called.

Nodding Jason spoke.

"You got it, Song Bird!" he stated.

He made a step stool with his hands and boosted her up so she could deliver the final blow. With a final kick to the chest, Poison Ivy fell.

Lena landed perfectly on her feet and smiled at Jason.

"See, not only was that a job well done, it was a job well done without Bats." Lena stated, not noticing the vines creeping around her legs.

She fell suddenly and was dragged back by a giant fan in the green room that had been switched into reverse. And it was pulling her in quickly.

"ROBIN!" she cried, fear flashing through her eyes as she drew closer to the fan.

Jason grabbed her arms and held her to him as he took out a batarang.

"Hang on!" he stated, slicing the vine, freeing her and throwing the batarang into the fan to stop. They were jerked back away from the fan, with Jason still tightly holding Lena to himself.

Sitting up she smiled at Jason.

"Thanks." she stated.

"Anytime." he stated smiling back.

She just knew that they would get along and she had been right. They had become good friends since her arrival. She had a feeling nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE SECOND CHAPTER, PERSONALLY I DIDN'T, BUT I NEED AN OPENING BEFORE I CAN GET TO THE REAL STUFF. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Past and Present

 **LENA'S POV. ONE YEAR LATER**

Jason and I sat in the hammock together in the backyard watching the stars. It was the night of the meteor shower. Uncle Bruce said that we could stay and watch, and that he'd get Dick to help him with patrol tonight. We had no problems with that. It was nice to have some off time.

We had come a long way since they first met. We had become best friends, bordering on something more.

I sat, leaning against Jason's side curled up underneath the blanket we had brought out for them to share. I had her eyes closed with a content smile, then opened my eyes and looked to Jason when he tapped my shoulder.

"Hey. Want another smore?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

I took the smore and bit into it. The gooey marshmallow and chocolate was so good. I finished and noticed Jason staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have chocolate on your nose." he stated.

"Oh, why didn't you say that?" I tried to wipe it off.

"Did I get it?" I asked.

"No, here let me." he said.

The next thing I knew, he was close, very close and his face was inches from mine. It was to the point where I could smell his smores breath on my face. The next thing that happened surprised me.

He licked my nose.

I stared at him for a second before laughing and pushing him off the hammock.

"Why are you so weird, Jason?" I asked through my laughing.

"I'm just like that." he stated, getting back into his spot.

He got quiet after that. After a bit he spoke up, but he seemed nervous.

"Hey, Lena?" he spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know that you're my best friend right. And that I never wat for something to ruin that." he stated, looking into my eyes.

"Nothing ever could Jason. You know that." I replied.

"I know. It's kinda hard not to think about it though, when you like someone as more than just a friend." he stated, then looked like he wanted to slap himself for saying that.

I felt my heart beat increase. I knew what he was saying. He started rambling on trying to make damage control. I rolled my eyes and smiled, then spoke.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied nervously.

"Stop talking." I stated smiling.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He made a surprised sound, but kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. As we kissed, I noticed that the meteor shower had started. It was so beautiful.

We pulled back both panting. We were about to share another kiss, when we heard a deeper voice. We turned to see Uncle Bruce.

"Keep it G-rated please. I don't want to have to turn the sprinklers on you, but I will. And you know I will." he stated, then went back inside.

We laughed a bit, both blushing. We cuddled once again, enjoying the night together and watching the stars.

Nothing could tear us apart.

Nothing.

* * *

That was five years ago, when Jason was sixteen and I was fifteen. I'm twenty now, and it still doesn't make the pain go away. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

We had gotten a tip about Ra's al Ghul, and were heading out. Bats was skeptical about letting Jason go. As our relationship progressed, I noticed that Jason was getting a lot more violent and moody, and angry. Of course he never acted like that with me, and tried to play it off as if nothing was wrong. But I knew, that he knew, that I knew something was wrong. I was a spy in training at the time.

I remember what happened when we had done a bust on some of the smaller traffickers. We busted in and were taking them down…

* * *

 **5 YEARS AGO.**

 _We had taken down the first two, when we heard someone speak._

" _Don't move, or I'll-" he was cut off by Jason._

" _You'll what? Shoot me?" Jason asked, then took the guy and one of his accomplices down, while I helped Bats._

" _Twenty rounds a second and you were still too slow." he stated, then heard the cocking of another gun._

 _The leader stood there with a gun pointed at us._

" _I'm not slow, punk." he stated shooting at Jason, who dodged it._

" _Me neither." Jason stated._

" _I got him." Bats stated, knocking the gun out of his hand._

 _Jason still continued, and elbowed him in the shoulder. The man fell with a cry of pain. I stood there, my eyes widened beneath my mask, and my mouth wide open, not believing what I had seen._

" _ROBIN!" Bats yelled._

* * *

 _It was a quiet ride back to the cave. I had tried to talk to Jason, but he didn't want to talk._

 _Once we got there, the bats in the cage fluttered at the sound of the Batmobile's doors slamming._

 _Jason stood against the car, with me next to him. His arms crossed and a frown on his face as he spoke._

" _I had to take him down." he stated._

" _You shattered his collarbone!" Bruce stated angrily._

" _He's a drug dealing pimp. I didn't think I had to prop up a few pillows before I took him out." Jason replied._

" _We needed him. He would've talked, but you put him into shock." Bruce stated, trying to calm down._

 _Jason seemed to realize what he had done and spoke._

" _Sorry. That was dumb. But he deserved it." Jason said, before marching off towards his room._

 _That left me alone with Bats. I looked towards the way he'd gone sadly._

" _I know you can see it too, Lena." he stated._

 _I looked at my uncle._

" _I know you can see how he's changed." he continued._

" _What am I supposed to do?" I asked._

" _Be there for him. I'm trying to be as well, but I think you have more of a chance. He needs you to be there for him Lena, the most. Before he gets himself hurt, or worse." he stated, before heading to the monitor._

 _I looked at the ground and wished him a good night, then headed to my room. It was good advice, really good advice. If only I'd done more to follow it._

 _I wish I'd known just how right he was…_

* * *

 **SEVERAL MONTHS LATER.**

 _We raced to the abandoned ware house. We had stumbled upon the Joker, and Jason had gone after him. We had gotten coordinates from his tracker and headed there straight away._

 _We were in sight of the building. I had jumped off my anti-gravity board and Bats of his bike. We raced to the building and were just about there when an explosion blew us back. Once the smoke had cleared, I rubbed my now aching head, before gasping and looking around rapidly._

 _Where was Jason?_

 _I got up and started to help Bats move ruble, when we got to a particularly large piece I gasped, then screamed. There lied Jason. Dead._

 _I felt my legs give out as hot tears streamed down my eyes._

" _No, Jason…" I could hear Bats make out as he picked up his lifeless body._

 _I couldn't control my sobs and started to hyperventilate. I force myself to breath properly, but the sobs and tears kept coming._

 _In the course of a few hours I had not only lost the only boy I'd ever loved, but my best friend as well. It just couldn't be happening. But it was._

 _Jason Todd, was dead._

* * *

 _I continued crying once we got back to the mansion and I didn't come out of my room or eat a lot, but enough so that I wouldn't hurt myself. I woke up crying from nightmares that had extremely moody. It was like PMS, but worse. I started to eat more than what I had been, a whole lot actually, but my depression had kept me at my same weight as well._

 _When the funeral came along, I cried the entire time. At one point I had no more tears and sobbed with no tears at all. I couldn't bring myself to speak at the funeral either, it just wasn't in me._

 _After a few months and a certain event, and a lot of therapy with my mother, I was finally able to get out more. After another month I was able to smile a bit again, and after a lot more comfort from mom, Alfred, and my uncle I was back to my old self. Still a bit sad, but better than I had been._

 _Still when I was alone and would look at the pictures of Jason and I together, or if I looked at the bracelet he had given me for my birthday one year, that I never took off, I would cry a bit, but I told myself I had to be strong. For Jason and myself._

 _Still, I think one of the things that really hurt, was that I never got to say, or hear him say, 'I love you.'_

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY.**

I had continued being Song Bird, well, Mocking Jay now. I still helped my uncle with Gotham and Dick too sometimes when he needed the help. Even Oracle sometimes, it was always great to hang out with Babs, Dick, and even Stephanie and Tim on occasion.

We always talk about girl stuff or what's happening when Babs, Steph, and I have a girl's day out. Babs told me that she was going on a date with Dick. I was happy to hear that they were trying for a relationship again, and I had a feeling it would work out this time, now that Dick has stopped being an idiot and Barbara told him how she had felt during his time with Kory and countless other women. That was a heart to heart just waiting to happen and it finally had. So, we were all happy for them. Plus, he knew he'd get his ass kicked by me and Stephanie if Babs came to us in tears again.

And Steph had told me that she and Tim were steadily mending things with their relationship. I'll admit I threatened him a bit when I found out how he'd treated Stephanie, but he knew what he had done was wrong. He was determined to make up for it and make their relationship more relaxed again, and not as strained. He wanted to make sure it was stronger than before.

As for me, I had gotten a day job. I was a performer. A singer and actor was more like it. I was a world renowned singer and actress now, so that was also good income. I had managed to balance out being a performer, Mocking Jay, and my work as a spy for the government, which would play into being Mocking Jay a bit.

I had continued my training and was now a member of Spy Society, an organization with several divisions of spy for the government. I was one of the elites, which was expected.

I sat on the ledge looking down from a rooftop. It had been a slow night, when I heard the sound of glass breaking. Switching to my magnified vision through my domino mask and saw some of the Black Masks goons breaking into the museum.

"Well, I needed something to take my mind off things, anyway." I stated to myself.

I got up and was about to leap into action, when I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and looked, but saw no one.

"I must be working too hard. As soon as I finish with this, I'm taking a long bath and going to sleep." I told myself, before turning and throwing myself into the action, though I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched that I'd had…

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PELASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New Occurrences

 **LENA'S POV.**

I still couldn't really shake the feeling I had before, but I made myself push it aside for the most part. A week later I found myself on patrol. It was actually a quiet night, not too much happening-

 _ **BOOM!**_

I felt the ground shake and heard a big thud coming from the docks. Taking off, I leapt into action.

Five minutes later, I saw Bats and Nightwing fighting an Amazo. I'd been briefed about them just last week at SS HQ. Figures one would show up in Gotham, crime city list A. I gave them about five more minutes before jumping into action and hitting Amazo with a sonic scream that through him back a bit, clutching his ears.

"Hey guys, I'm here to save the day as usual." I stated.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked.

"On the last several missions, who was the one to save both your asses?" I asked.

"You." Dick stated in a defeated way.

"Exactly." I stated, sending a powerful miniature bomb at Amazo. It threw him back and succeeded in pissing him off even more. Although it did blow one of his arms off.

Just then Bruce through a black substance in his eyes.

"I don't think putty in his eyes is gonna hurt him." Dick stated.

Amazo's head began to spark and once it ignited with the substance, it blew his head right off.

"But plastique will, nice." Dick stated.

"You still got it uncle Bats." I stated.

He turned to me and smirked. I turned to look at the three guys he'd caught.

"Now to deal with them." I stated.

We walked over to the three men, who shrunk back, or at least tried to as we approached.

"This shipment was meant for the Black Mask, I doubt you're behind this." Bruce stated, "Who do you work for?" he asked.

"I swear, we're not working for anybody. This is our gig all our idea." The leader stated.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah right." I said disbelievingly.

Bruce looked to Dick and spoke.

"Let it go." he stated.

Dick, who had been standing by a cable that held Amazo suspended in air, tugged on it and down Amao came, stopping suddenly and spluttering oil onto the three. The leader yelled out in fear and I had to hold back a laugh.

"I'll talk, I'll talk! Just stop! Just stop! The Red Hood, we're working for the Red Hood. We don't have any choice. He's got-" the leader was cut off as he convulsed suddenly and the other two did the same.

A sniper.

We took cover and Dick spoke.

"The shots came form the roof top. A sniper." he stated.

"A good one." Bats stated.

I had to agree. I nodded my head. Whoever he was he was good.

Stepping out from our cover, Bats took out his binoculars. I switched the vision in my domino mask to binocular mode as well.

"See him?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." Bats stated.

"Me too, he's making a run." I said.

Bruce already had the Batmobile on its way and I had jumped onto my anti-gravity board. I jumped on and followed after my uncle as he was lifted away.

"Hey wait!" Dick called as we flew off. Bats wasn't the only one with toys of his own. What would I ever do without my board? It's scary just thinking about it.

Bat's was pulled up into the Batmobile with me right by it.

"I'm locked on the signal." I stated.

As we flew towards it, there was a couple on a roof making out, I rolled my eyes and shouted,

"No PDA, children!" I yelled laughing a bit.

"Lena…" I heard Bats trail off through my earpiece.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." I stated with a light eye role.

He kept going. I had to admit, he was really good. And he wasn't showing any signs of fatigue at all. Even I would get slightly winded after running like this. Slightly winded.

We saw him get into a car and speed away, following him, even when Bats used the grappler on the Batmobile, he still kept going, and Bats kept going even when he went into a tunnel. I really have to ask sometime how Bats learned how to do that, without getting a single scratch on the car.

We soon came to a plant and crashed inside unharmed.

We looked around. I knew where we were, and I definitely knew that Bats knew. How could he forget? It was the birthplace of the most sick and twisted psychopath in Gotham, possibly the world. I saw Bats look at the spot where it took place.

"Bats…" I started.

Just then we heard a deep male voice, which was, I'm ashamed to admit, very sexy.

"Hard to forget that night. One might say, one of your biggest failures, but certainly not your last, right? Ah, memories." he stated.

He pointed the gun at Bats and I, then pointed to the car and shot at it, inciting a huge explosion. We jumped out of the way, some of what was in the vat splashed my arm. I hissed in pain.

"Mocking Jay." Bats stated.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go." I said.

We raced out, just as the place blew into a fiery burst.

I caught my breath for a moment, before heading to the batmobile with my uncle and heading back to the cave.

* * *

Once we got there I noticed that Dick had made it there first. I guess he'd have too. We did kind of leave him at the docks. He looked at me and gave me one of his faces.

I shrugged and spoke.

"Sorry. So found anything on who the attacker was?" I asked.

"You let him get away?" Dick asked.

"If by get away, you mean, escape from a fiery explosion still intact and alive, then yes, we let him get away." I stated with a pointed look.

He shut up about it after work and proceeded to tell us about why he was in Gotham. He'd heard a few things about the guy who attacked. Apparently, he was calling himself the Red Hood. I involuntarily shivered. I still had some issues with...him.

"There's been a ton of imposters before." I stated as we watched the footage again.

"Yeah, but he's good. Like that, right there. He sliced that cable before it went taught. You don't just do that. That has to be practiced, learned." Dick stated.

I felt a lump in my heart, but pushed it aside. The way whoever this was sliced through the cable reminded me of Jason. Dick was right, this guy had been trained well.

"And then there's the knife." Bruce stated.

"What about it?" Dick asked.

"You know many knives that can cut my lines?" Bruce asked.

"Not many. Dick stated as he grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate, and handed one to me.

"No, not many." Bats stated.

"But he is locked up right? Like a lot locked up. I think we should pay him a visit." Dick stated and turned to see that Bats was already in the car and waiting. Dick put the mug down and spoke as he went towards the car.

"Can you just one say let's get in the car? Is that so hard?" he stated.

Before he got in the car, he glanced at me.

"Lena?" he asked almost nervously.

"I'll be here going through some old files, maybe I can find something in the S.S. files and documents. Good luck boys." I stated.

"You sure?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine see you later. By the time you get back I may be gone and back home though.

"Alright, good luck to you too." Dick stated before getting in the car and rushing of with Bats.

I watched as they drove away. I knew Dock and Bats knew about why I was staying. They were going to see that son of a bitch.

I knew it wouldn't be good for me to go with. Lest there be a repeat of what happened. I sighed and started going through old files trying to see if I could find anything. All I found was a bunch of impostors. I sighed and went into more case files. This would be a long night.

* * *

At about one fifty-nine, decided to call it a night. Saying my goodbyes to Alfred, who really should have been asleep already, I left.

I made my way unseen to my apartment in the shadows. The second I was in my apartment, and I had locked the door, I sighed and made my way to the shower.

After a relaxing shower, I was in my pajamas, and in bed within minutes. I slipped under the covers and began to drift off into sleep while thinking about the new events that had transpired. I pushed the thoughts away and let sleep take over. However as I drifted into sleep, I could quite shake the feeling of being watched again.

* * *

 **I HAVE NO EXCUSE OTHER THAN SCHOOL AND KEEPING MY GRADES UP. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coming Out and Coming Back To You

 **LENA'S POV.**

We were still no closer to finding the Red Hood, but we had managed to find out about a drop for the Red Hood. The Red Hood would probably be there, then we would have a chance to get him and find out just who he was.

Somehow I had a feeling that Red Hood and the feeling of being watched were connected. I just had some weird feeling that wouldn't stop pestering me. But I digress.

We were waiting on a rooftop for the drop to happen. I chatted idly with Dick while waiting.

"So where are you taking Babs anyway?" I asked.

"We're going to Dave and Busters. After that, a movie and then back to my place for dessert. If you catch my drift." he said smirking.

"Yeah, I do, please don't make me sick. And you better not screw up this time. You know how hurt she was when you didn't realize her feeling and started sleeping with other women after breaking up with Kory. She was sad and almost always coming. I know because she came to me and Stephanie with everything. We were both super close to coming over and beating the stupid out of you." I said.

"I know. I'm still trying to make all that up to Babs. I finally stopped being stupid and realized I want to be with her. To be honest, I really don't know what an amazing woman like her sees in a guy like me." he stated.

"It's because she loves you, you idiot." I replied.

"Yeah, I know." he said with a content smile.

"But seriously, if you hurt her, just remember, I know where you live and where your safe houses are. All fifteen of them." I stated.

"I know. You know you can be scary at times?" he questioned.

"Yeah I know, Tim knows too. The same thing goes for him is he does anymore bullshit with Stephanie. I am glad that each of you are working things out." I stated.

"Thanks, Lena. So, how's your love life?" he asked.

"Non-existent." I stated.

"I thought you went out with that one guy from the café?" Dick asked.

"We did, I had to sneak out the window. It was unbearable. I think I'm just unlucky in love right now." I stated, "There's only one person I've ever loved romantically, and you know it." I stated.

"I know, but I also know that he would want you to be happy." Dick said.

"Yeah, I know. I just miss him." I stated."

"I know, you aren't the only one. Imagine how Bruce and Alfred still feel every time they see his old robin uniform, in it's case?" he asked.

"Depressed…a lot. Jason and I were together and we loved each other, but he was also Bruce's son. He loved him, and then he died." I said.

"But Bruce knew that Jason knew that Bruce loved him like another son, it should be enough." Dick stated.

"Yeah, but it's not." I replied.

Just then, Bats appeared.

"Get into position." he stated.

We got into place, just as the chopper with all the Black Mask's guns appeared. And who should be piloting it than none other than the Red Hood? Bats shot a missile like projectile at it, making the controls go haywire.

Just then, Red Hood jumped out, and let the chopper go plummeting to the ground with tons of innocent people about to be crushed.

"Lena-" I cut Bats off.

"Yeah, on it!" I stated before leaping out and using one of the reinforced net catapults to help catch the plane.

I headed back over to Dick who had used strong staples to hold down the wire that was attached to the projectile which was still merged with the chopper, it helped slow it down as Bats cast two other strengthened nets to catch the chopper before it could crush anyone.

After that we followed after the Red Hood. Had to admit once again he had skills.

"He's very good." Dick stated.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed.

"Nothing we haven't seen before." Bats stated.

"If you say so." Dick stated.

I had to admit that this guy was great. He had some serious skills. Skills that seemed very familiar, but I pushed that thought aside as we kept chasing.

Eventually we followed him to a train station, just when we thought we got him, we saw that there was a planted explosive. We moved away, but it still managed to blow us back. I heard a sickening crack and heard Dick groan in pain.

"Nightwing, you okay? What am I saying, of course not. That's probably a broken leg." I stated.

"Yeah, thanks Len- er, uh Mocking Jay." Dick stated in pain, which is probably what made him almost say my name instead of my heroine name.

We saw the Red Hood about to get away on his bike, before he fled he turned to us and spoke.

"You still got it Song Bird, and you haven't lost your touch-" he was cut off as the train came by. Bats threw Dick out of the way as we moved out of the train's path.

Dick groaned in pain once more as we looked to the place where the Red Hood had just been minutes ago.

Once back at the Cave, we had treated Dick's leg. After that, Bats sent us both home. It was just like him to send us home to rest while he pulled endless all-nighters. It was a wonder he was able to still fight crime and manage Wayne Enterprises with basically no sleep.

Once I changed back into my normal clothes, I headed back home. Tonight had been a long night.

* * *

I entered my apartment and went up to my room. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I was calmed by now, but not too calm to not notice the person hiding in the shadows on my room from the moonlight.

I threw punches and kicks they dodged, I had to admit they were good, but I was better. I side stepped them and grabbed their arm. Shifting the weight, I threw them over my shoulder. I was shocked to see it was the Red Hood!

"How the hell did you get in here and how do you know where I live?" I asked with venom.

"Now that's harsh Song Bird, oh right, It's Mocking Jay now, right Lena. I see you haven't lost your touch." he stated chuckling.

"Unless you want to end up in a body cast for a year, I suggest you tell me how you know my name and who I am. And what your planning for Gotham." I threatened.

"Really, you don't remember me Song Bird. I'm hurt, I thought I was your only one." he stated, before switching our weight and back-flipping away. I moved quickly and had my laser gloss pointed at him in a flash.

"Hey, before you shoot your boyfriend, wouldn't you like to see his face one more time?" he asked, hands up in surrender.

"Don't screw with me, my boyfriend has been dead for-" he cut me off.

"Five years I know." he stated, then took of his helmet.

My eyes widened as I saw his face.

"Jason." I stated.

He smiled at me and spoke.

"It's me Lena. I'm back." he stated.

I walked forward and put my hands on either side of his face. Tears spilled from my eyes as I looked at him and laughed softly in happiness and disbelief, before hugging him tight and sobbing.

"It's really you. Jason…" I trailed off.

"It's me baby. I'm here for you again." he stated.

I looked up into his eyes and he in mine before he leaned down and kissed me deeply. More tears spilled from my eyes. I could ask questions later, right now all I knew was that Jason was back and he still loved me.

We held the kiss, as we made it to my bed, and lost ourselves in love and passion…

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning After

 **JASON'S POV.**

I had missed this. Missed her. Missed being around all the time. I looked down at the beautiful women entangled with my limbs in her sheets. A content smile was on her face as she slept. She was so amazing, and she was mine. Finally she was mine.

I knew she had been completely devastated when I died. When I was brought back, after my breakdown from being brought back from the dead, I had calmed enough to find clothing. After, I had made my way back to Gotham.

I had seen her at my funeral, and it hurt having to watch her cry. It wasn't just that though. She looked pale and sick. It looked like she was eating, but only just enough.

I'd followed them back to the mansion, and seen how she just laid in bed and cried herself to sleep. She'd wake up, eat just enough, cry some more and repeat.

I had planned to surprise them when they went on patrol again, but then I got a bitter surprise.

I had followed them to a bank heist and was about to make an appearance, when I saw who they were fighting.

The Joker.

I was filled with betrayal, rage, and hate. Why had he still been alive? Bruce had done nothing to avenge me. It must have made it worst for her. Right?

It hurt honestly, knowing that Bruce had done nothing about the Joker for what he did to me.

As much as it hurt, I stayed away for those five years. Everything was ready now. After, I could finally stop. I could be with Lena like I planned. And the Joker would finally be dead. He could never hurt Lena or anyone else again.

I hadn't realized I'd been squeezing Lena in my grip until I heard a quiet groan of discomfort. Lena began to stir and I loosened my grip. She opened her eyes and looked at me with that sweet smile I had come to know and love.

She smiled at me with sleepy eyes and I couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Morning." she stated.

"Morning, beautiful." I replied, leaning down and kissing her heatedly.

She moaned, and I felt her hands slid up my chest and around my neck, hanging on to me tightly, deepening our kiss. I shifted, so that I was now on top of her again, sliding my hands down to her hips.

Just as I was going to begin kissing her neck, she stopped me. I groaned out, making her laugh softly.

"As much as I would love to continue with this repeat of last night, we still need to talk." she stated.

"Or we could talk later and continue with this." I replied, giving a long lick to her neck where various hickeys lay on her neck.

"Jason…seriously…we need to talk about all this Red Hood stuff." she stated.

I stopped and looked at her before looking elsewhere and sighing.

"Why are you doing all this, why not tell Bruce you're alive? How long have you been alive anyway?" she asked.

I didn't meet her eyes or speak, so she tried again.

"Jason…" she trailed off, cupping my face with her hand.

I looked back at her and spoke.

"Let me take you out tonight." I stated.

"Jason-" I cut her off.

"Please. Just let me do this for you, Lena. I've missed you, so much." I stated, kissing her softly.

She hesitated, I knew she wanted to press this conversation, but at the same time she wanted to spend time with me.

"Alright, but this conversation isn't over." she stated, getting out of bed and slipping on her her underwear and one of her large shirts.

I chuckled and she smacked my arm before speaking.

"You want breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I replied, putting on my boxers.

"Pancakes okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds great."

I followed her to the kitchen and watched her as she moved about he room with a content smile on my face.

"So, am i going to find out how you're alive at least?" she asked as she stirred the pancake mix.

"Ra's al Ghul. He was working with the Joker the night I died, but I wasn't supposed to die. He felt guilty, and used the Lazarus Pit to bring me back to life. After, I waited five years and here I am." I explained.

"Are you going to tell me anything else at some point soon?" she asked.

"Yes, just not right now." I stated.

"I'm guessing that you don't want me to say anything to Bruce?" she asked.

"Yeah." I stated.

She sighed and spoke.

"Alright." she replied.

She went back to cooking pancakes and soon we were eating them while reminiscing about the past. It was nice. Really nice.

* * *

Once we finished eating I'd gotten dressed and was about to leave, but stopped when wrapped her arms around me and pressed out lips together. Once we pulled apart, she spoke.

"So, what are we going to do for this date night?" she asked.

"How about dinner, then we can come back here for desert." I stated with a smirk.

"Or we could talk and then maybe have desert. I really want to know what happened with you while you were gone Jason. I'll tell you everything that happened with me too. Then it will fair. Okay? I want us to talk about this." she said, taking my hand in hers.

"Alright. That's fair. so when do you want to get dinner?" I asked.

"How about tonight at seven?" she asked.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." I stated.

I kissed her deeply once more, before heading out.

That went well. It could have been bad. At least we get to have another date before I have to tell her about everything. That's sure to be a fun conversation. I still had planning to do, but at least I could forget about that for one night. Now I just had to get ready for the date tonight.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, BUT YOU KNOW HOW IT IS WITH SCHOOL. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
